1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling a booster circuit and an apparatus for extracting maximum power using the booster circuit, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a booster circuit connected to a power supply such that maximum power is extracted from the power supply and an apparatus for extracting maximum power by using the booster circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy consumption has rapidly increased relative to limited energy resources, the likelihood of an energy crisis has also increased. Accordingly, there is now a heightened interest in next-generation energy sources to replace existing energy resources.
Energy harvesting is an example of a technology for generating the next-generation energy sources. Energy harvesting refers to harvesting ambient energy that would otherwise be discarded, by converting this ambient energy into available electrical energy for use. Examples of energy sources for energy harvesting include vibration, light, heat, and electromagnetic waves.
Solar cells, which generate electrical energy by using solar energy, require circuits for tracking a maximum power point because a maximum amount of power that is harvested varies with such factors as an amount of light incident on a solar cell, and temperature of the solar cell. In order to use such power that is harvested according to application for batteries, there is a need in the art for converting circuits of solar cells, for boosting or bucking generated voltage.